The invention concerns a weapon throughbearing through an armored turret, especially on a military tank, accommodating a heavy weapon that can be elevated and has a barrel mounted in a cradle and extending out through an opening in the turret that is protected by a shield.
Weapon throughbearings of this type are generally known in conjunction with military tanks for example. The barrel extends through the shield that is secured to it. It has been demonstrated that demands on the defense of armored turrets, especially in conjunction with military tanks, are constantly becoming stricter. Increasing the defense, however, also increases the weight, which can lead to problems in the vicinity of the shield. Furthermore, increasing the weight of the shield increases the unbalances of the elevating components of the weapons system.